Prom Night
by bubblymontana
Summary: CeCe always imagined her prom night to be perfect. But maybe, there are some imperfections needed. (first Shake it Up FanFiction) GeCe!


CeCe always imagined her prom night to be…well…perfect.  
Perfect guy, becoming prom queen and having the perfect kiss, the kiss to remember.  
But here she was, sitting in a bathroom stall, mortified and crying (luckily, she remembered to wear waterproof mascara in case this happened, though she was really hoping it wouldn't).  
She hated everything.  
The guy who asked her to prom, well, let's just say he was locking lips with someone who was not her. She did not win prom queen, like she hoped so much, and guess who won?  
Rocky.  
She should be happy for her. Her best friend won prom queen! She should be so happy and screaming and cheering her on.  
But she's not.  
And is so, so mad at herself. But she just can't face anyone.  
At least, not at the moment.  
She opened the stall door and walked to the mirror.  
She had to hand it to herself, she didn't look too-too bad for a girl who was just crying her eyes out. She forced a smile, though it wobbled and turned into a frown in less then a second.  
"Oh, CeCe, what are you doing to yourself? It's prom and instead of enjoying it, you're hiding in the bathroom. Pathetic." She said to herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I have to get back out there." She thought. She pulled some lipgloss out of her purse and spread it on her lips. She smacked them and put the lip gloss back in her purse. She set her hands down on the sink.  
"Let's do this."

The music seemed louder than it was before, though being in a bathroom stall muffled the noise quite a bit. She found a chair next to no one around the back of the gymnasium, so she quickly ran for it and sat down. She tapped her foot to the music, looking at all the happy seniors, dancing and laughing together. She managed a small smile as she was thinking about all of her friends, having fun.  
High school really changed CeCe. She used to only really care about herself, but now, she enjoys the happiness of her friends more than about the happiness of herself (that doesn't mean she doesn't care about herself...a lot). She scanned the area once again, and then she saw something kind of weird.  
Gunther was walking in her direction.  
About a year back, they both decided that their feud was getting old and they decided to get past that, and actually became really good friends.  
But anyway, could he really pick her out, out of the many students in the gym?  
They made eye contact for less then a second, and then Gunter pulled a chair from one of the tables and set it next to her. He sat down and looked at her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Even though he had lost his accent about a year back, she still felt weird when he talked to her. She shrugged and frowned.  
"Ehh, not really." She answered truthfully.  
"I thought so. I saw you run into the bathroom. Are ya willing to tell me about what happened?" He asked. The corners of her lips twitched. "Sure, it's a long story though, should we talk where it's quieter?" She asked. Gunther nodded. They stood up and made their way to the door. Gunther opened it and gestured for CeCe to go through. She smiled and walked through with Gunther following. She pressed against the wall and slid to the ground. He did the same, staring at her the whole time. "Now spill." He said softly. She took a breath, before beginning to speak.  
"Well, I always had this picture in my head about what I imagined my prom being like. And now, nothing's going right. When prom queen was announced, I really thought I had it in the bag, but Rocky won it. I feel awful for not being happy for her, but ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of becoming prom queen. I guess that won't happen," CeCe started. Gunther smiled at her. "Even though you didn't win, I voted for you." CeCe blushed furiously. "Thank you so much,"  
They stared at each other lovingly for a moment, before CeCe shook her head slightly to get out of her trance. "Anyway, I figured that even though I didn't win prom queen I could still get the perfect slow dance and my..." she bit her lip. "...first kiss tonight, but after I congratulated Rocky, I turned around, and guess what I saw? My prom date, practically eating another girl's face. How pathetic is that?" She didn't realize she was crying until Gunther wiped away her tears. "I know how you feel. My date bailed out last minute claiming she was 'sick', but I saw her here with someone else." He said, frowning. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Gunther." She said, sniffing a little.  
"Eh, I didn't really want to go with her anyway. I mean, I did at the time, but now, there's someone else I'd rather be with." He said. CeCe raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Would you be up to telling me who it is?" She asked, looking up to make eye contact. "Well, let's just say, I'm with her." CeCe bit her lip, saying nothing. Through the door, they heard the song change to one with a slower beat. Gunther held out his hand. "Maybe I could give you your perfect slow dance?" CeCe smiled and took his hand. "Maybe." She said, giggling. He helped her up and they walked into the gym together. They turned to each other and smiled. CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist, which caused sparks to travel up her spine. "I love this song," CeCe half-said half-yelled. Gunther nodded in agreement. They swayed in silence as CeCe was thinking about him. Why didn't she ask him to prom (she knows that usually the boy does it, but she's pretty confident)? He's sweet, kind and basically the opposite of the way he was at the beginning of high school. Not to mention he was physically attractive.  
"Gunther, I forgot to tell you something," she said. Gunther moved his head in closer so he could hear her better. CeCe smiled and instead of speaking, pulled in closer and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprised, but he eased into the kiss and pulled her in closer. She did the same, and wished the moment would last forever. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "That was nice of you to, um, say." Gunther said, laughing a little.  
"Actually, I was going to say thank you."  
"Thank you? For what?" He asked.  
"Being there for me."

It was spitting a little as they walked to CeCe's apartment building. Her mom was working late and Flynn was at a friend's house for a sleepover, so it was just her.  
Well, and Gunther. Sort of.  
Their fingers were intertwined as he opened the door to get into the building. Her apartment was only 3 floors up, so they took the stairs in silence (not a bad silence. More like, a peaceful one). He opened the door for her once again and they walked in. Gunther took her other hand and looked into her eyes.  
"So, was this the prom to remember?" He asked softly.  
CeCe smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah it was."  
She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled into her hair. She sighed happily and he kissed the top of her head, making her blush. CeCe looked up at him and smiled. He broke the space in between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was short, but sweet. They broke, but their lips were centimetres apart.  
"Goodnight, CeCe." He squeezed her hand and showed himself out the door. CeCe pressed up against it and slid to the ground with a goofy smile spread across her face.  
"Wow," she said breathlessly. Out of all people, who knew he'd be the one to make her heart flutter?  
She covered her mouth and smiled into her hand.  
On the other side of the door, Gunther ran a hand through his hair while smiling like an idiot.  
"I did it." He whispered.  
Their prom wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
